


Citywide Chaos

by Lacri_567



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Butters transforms into Prof. Chaos when angry, Depressing, Everyone is fifthteen, Fist Fights, Gay Male Character, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Multi, POV Multiple, Poor Butters, Professor Chaos vs various Kaiju monsters, References to Depression, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Transformation, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, butters is a little ooc, cat/dragon hybrid, kaiju-populared universe, original characters/canon characters, references to SoT and TFBW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacri_567/pseuds/Lacri_567
Summary: Butters has a terrible life. His father is abusive, his mother is dead, and he is basically a social outcast.But, he has friends to help him through. One who is strong and caring, one who is smart and strategic, and one who is shy and creative. But,  Butters discovers that he can transform into a god-like being who wields surprising power. Butters enjoys the power, but not the guilt. Meanwhile, the Marsh and Tucker gangs try to prove who is better, while the leader of the girls find who to strike next. But, everyone has secrets. They won't stay hidden forever.~Contains OC/Butters~~Contains Clyde/OC~•Also contains references to SoT and TFBW•





	Citywide Chaos

Nobody knew.  _ Nobody.  _

  


Butters kind of hated it. But, he loved it at the same time. They had no idea that when they pasted him the hall, they were in the presence of a true god. Sitting in his room, he stared up at the celing. He though about how he was five year ago. He thought about that shy, fluffy little blonde kid. He still was him, just a lot more aware. A lot more understanding. 

His thoughts swirled in his mind, while tapping a pen to his lips. A few changes were heartbreaking, but some of them lead to a new confrontation with someone who could destroy the mountain town whenever he wanted.  _ Whenever he was pissed enough to do it, and he couldn't control himself.  _

First off; Butters didn’t do anything for anyone. Not without clarification. Maybe something for that new student, Melony. That was because she had dropped her papers in the hall and everyone was staring at her as she tried to pick them up. She was very close to tears when he helped her. But, Butters had noticed that the papers weren't school work; they were covered in doodles of dragons, black cats, and strange creatures. Butters guessed that she didn’t want anyone to see them. She gave him a quiet ‘thank you’ and headed to class. 

  


Secondly, he wouldn't take his medicine. 

He knew he was fine. Maybe a few trama confrontations and outbursts here and there, but no one was going to shove that thing down his throat. Not even his asshole of a father, which he never listens to anymore. 

He had realized long ago that his father was abusive. One of his closest friends convinced him of it. He had a nervous breakdown in the bathroom and the only person who could convince him to come out. 

He didn’t know how to deal with it, but she was there to help. 

Her name was Charlie, Charlie Hall. Charlie met Butters when she first moved there in sixth grade. Butters had been sitting at a empty table and she went over to introduce herself. 

Charlie decided to go over to his house, and discovered just how abusive Stephen Stotch was in person. She had the nerve to call the police, and Stephen got a little too violent then. 

He hit her. Right in the face. Butters was cowering in fear when the police came. He should have done something, and he cursed himself for that. 

  


Charlie shouldn't have let him, and she tried not to. But, Stephen was fast for his age. Charlie held Butters in his room while her mom cursed Stephen out. Charlie and her mother kept Butters at their house. The small boy wanted to stay there forever.  Stephen was in the jail for about five days. Then released. Charlie wanted to run away. Run away with the boy with blonde hair and the cutest smile. Take him somewhere where he could be safe, and live the happy life that he wanted to live. Unfortunately, life wasn’t in their favor, and Butters was sent back to his house. Charlie wasn’t allowed back. But, she would occasionally sneak in. She would bring food and games when he was grounded. She would bring confort. She would bring love. 

  


Exactly a year later, Linda Stotch jumped off a building five towns over. She was instantly killed. 

Butters was devastated. But, Charlie was there. Charlie was always there for him. 

Stephen could care less. Though, he went to the bar more often afterwards. Butters and Charlie became even more unpopular when Freshman year of High School started. It went to the point where nobody knew whar their names were. But, Marsh and his gang knew. So did the Tucker Gang and the group of girls. But, Marsh and Tucker were too occupied in seeing who was better than hanging out with them, and their gangs followed suit. The girls just liked to laugh and point at them, mocking them for how unknown they were. Charlie didn’t care. Butters did. Butters cared what everyone thought of him, to the point where it could kill him. 

_ Charlie was in his room one rainy night, while Stephen was out. Butters had his head down on his desk, crying his eyes out. “You have to tell me what’s wrong.” She said, looking across the room at him. “I-I don’t think anyone likes me. . .” He said, snifling. “I like you,” She said, turning her gaze back to wall. “isn’t that what matters?” Butters looked up to peer out his window, looking at the falling rain. “Yeah, I guess.” Charlie chuckled for a moment, checking out one of his snow globes. “You care too much about your image.” She said, expecting him to laugh at his joke. But he didn’t, he just looked at the rain. This was more serious than she thought. “Y’know,” She said, sliding off his bed and walking over to him.  “I like you a lot more than anyone else will right now. I might even . . .” Charlie trailed off, her words getting caught in her throat. Butters looked at her, his eyes were red from crying. She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. Butters didn’t want to either.  _

_ Then, Stephen’s care drove into the driveway. Charlie groaned. “Excuse me when I say that I was hoping that your dad would get in a fucking 4-car pile up and die already.” Butters looked at her with serious, but gentle, eyes. “Me too.”  _

  


His first transformation wasn’t plesant. 

Hell, he grew about ten feet. His eyes felt like they were on fire and his muscles ached. He heard a screaming voice telling him that he just wanted destuction, and he did. He felt his legs, arms, chest expand out, becoming bigger. His pupils basically disapeared, and his clothes changed. His hair flowed upwards, like a mohawk. He also began to float upwards, and levitate. But, he didn’t expect himself to level an entire town. He almost had a panic attack when he was watching the news and heard about it. Charlie heard too, but didn’t suspect anything.  Then, it kept happening. Butters just couldn't control himself. He would evily chuckle in his sleep, and his eyes would occasionally turn pure white and glow. He liked the power, he liked the look, he liked being feared. But, he couldn't let anyone know. But, no one did. 

Butters hated it. But, he loved it at the same time.


End file.
